


Welcome to Charleston

by writeitinthestars



Series: Welcome to Charleston [1]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: F/M, Gen, Welcome to Nightvale AU, also, either way i am absolute bexi trash, lexi isn't really a mason in this i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinthestars/pseuds/writeitinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lourdes Delgado is a popular radio host in the town of Charleston where strange things happen much like “the tiny little bug that lives in your neighbor’s brain” and “the giant man in the brown hood” being seen talking to small children are commonplace things to happen. Everything changes when the Masons come to town, especially when the military scientist Hal Mason starts poking around with his perfect hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Charleston

It was 6pm on a Sunday when Lourdes Delgado settled into her regular chair behind the microphone at the radio station"Hello listeners. As always, this is Lourdes Delgado. Before we begin, the mysterious hooded figure down the hall would like me to remind you that the floating lights above the dog park are nothing to be feared. It's all in your head. This is all in your head. Everything you ever dreamed is in your head." Pulling back from the microphone, Lourdes tapped the button on the board that started to music signaling the true beginning of her radio show. Lourdes Delgado was twenty-two years old and she had been conducting the nightly radio show ever since she'd turned eighteen and it was almost hard to remember life before the radio show.   


Though Lourdes was a pretty girl, with her dark eyes and even darker hair, the tattoo of a third eye positioned on the nape of her neck could be  off putting  to anyone unfamiliar with the girl. Sometimes, even the mysterious hooded figures who ran the  radio station and had staked claim to their little town thought the girl could actually see through the tattoo like having a real third eye on the back of her head. Nobody would know what the mysterious hooded figures truly thought, though, since the last intern who tried to go into their office was found wandering the city boundaries a few weeks later babbling in a language no one understood.

"Good evening, Charleston.  To start things off, the city council would like me to announce that the new dog park is strictly off-limits to all Charleston citizens. They would also like me to mention that this has nothing to do with the appearance of the mysterious floating lights that have been reported. Mainly reported by Old Man Weaver as he ran down the street screaming  incoherently about the lights. The lights mean you no harm and nor do the mysterious floating figures in the dog park. The dog park is even more off limits to you if you actually own a dog, listeners."  It wasn't anything odd to Lourdes Delgado, working in the radio station ruled over by mysterious hooded figures proved to be nothing short of normal in this strange little town surrounded by nothingness.   


Lourdes went on to read the news: something about a girl named Karen who claimed that angels had spoken to her and chosen her. She said the aliens were taller than her ceiling and had faces like fish. Then came the story that really interested Lourdes because she'd encountered it first hand on her way to Pope's on the corner near the dog park earlier that day. "A family of newcomers arrived today, dear listeners. What do they want from us? Intern  Lexi  says the young man is a scientist. And when prompted, intern  Lexi  also said that he does not have perfect hair and a perfect jaw. I, on the  other hand , think otherwise, dear listeners." Lourdes shook her head. Going off topic was something she normally did, but it was time to read the news. There would be time to talk about the handsome scientist later.   


And so on she went, reading advertisement after advertisement between stories of how the Doctor Anne Glass down the street from Pope's had recently discovered that the short  order cook at Pope's was, indeed, a two headed dragon who cooked your burgers by spewing fire at them. Pope had commented it was a way of saving money in the poor economy and the rest of what he said wasn't reasonable to be put on the radio. "The scientists, that's right there's more than one., are trying to investigate the home that doesn't really exist. Yours truly will be trying to get an exclusive with the scientist with the nice hair to try and figure out what they think they're going to gain from this obviously already answered question. That's all for tonight, listeners. Remember to stay clear of the dog park, double lock your doors, and don't fear the lights. The lights are your friends. For the city of Charleston. Good night."

 


End file.
